particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
UJP Leader
The Congressional Leader of the United Justice Party (UJP) of al Badara is the most senior member of the UJP Congressional Caucus. The Leader is elected by the Congressional Caucus and is assisted by the Deputy Leader, who is also elected by the Caucus. The Leader is responsible for setting party policy (although this is subject to the approval of the Caucus and General Convention), and is generally the Party's candidate for Premier. The current Leader is Ilias Ghawth Samaha, who has led the UJP Congressional Caucus since February 3384 and previously served as Deputy Leader, and the Deputy Leader is Nasmah Rubaa Seif, also in office since February 3384 . List of Leaders and Deputy Leaders Leadership changes The Leader and Deputy Leader of the UJP Congressional Caucus must both be elected. The instant-runoff voting system is used to elect the leadership in separate elections. The two leadership positions can only be put up to vote if a spill motion (which can be called by either the UJP National Executive Committee (NEC) or any member of the Caucus) is successful, or the Leader/Deputy Leader agrees to hold a spill, resigns, dies, is incapacitated, or is disqualified. To date, only Jabir Tablib Sleiman has been removed from office through death. Aaliya bint Rami al-Balkhi resigned. The others have been ousted either by the Congressional Caucus or NEC. However, an election is no required if only one candidate stands for election, in which case they are held to have been elected without contest. Additionally, for a short period of time between the departure of a previous Leader and the installment new one, the Deputy Leader will become the unelected intermin Leader. A vacant deputy leadership will be occupied by an acting Deputy Leader appointed by the Leader. The only Leader and Deputy Leader not to be elected by the Caucus was Alhasan Budail Malouf and Fayyad Mumtaz Ganim, respectively; they were appointed to the posts by the NEC as interim leaders in the early years of the party. Jabir Tablib Sleiman was the only Leader ever to be elected unopposed. March 3376 As stated above, Leader and Deputy Leader Alhasan Budail Malouf and Fayyad Mumtaz Ganim, respectively, were appointed to their posts by the NEC as interim leaders. The NEC stated that as soon as the party was ready for it, elections would be held. The economist Saif al Din Rashad Asghar was elected Leader, and endorse Jabir Tablib Sleiman's run for Deputy Leader to unite the party. Sleiman was successful. Leadership election Deputy Leadership election August 3380 Under the leadership of Saif al Din Rashad Asghar, the UJP agreed to join a Cabinet led by the RVC. However, this led to a high level of disconent within the Party's Caucus. In August 3380, after the RDA declared that they would not support the new government, the UJP's anti-Asghar faction broke into open revolt and began searching for a repalcement. Jabir Tablib Sleiman refused to stand despite Asghar's offer to resign in his favour; eventually Finance Minister-candidate Aaliya bint Rami al-Balkhi decided to contest the vote. Spill motion against Saif al Din Rashad Asghar Leadership election August 3382 In 3382, the UJP, in violation of its election claims, agreed to work with the RVC. Then, the UBQB dissolved, necessitating another of a series of early elections. For the first time, the UJP lost seats, reduced to 164 members of the National Congress. Aaliya bint Rami al-Balkhi stepped down in favour of Deputy Leader Jabir Tablib Sleiman. Leadership election Deputy Leadership election February 3384 Leadership election In February 3384, the Leader, Jabir Tablib Sleiman, died at the age of 77. Ilias Ghawth Samaha became acting Leader; although he initially expressed reluctance to run, he eventually did, and won the third ballot. To placate the United Right, he supported factional leader Nasmah Rubaa Seif's run for Deputy Leader. Bakr Sharaf Moghadam repeated his attempt to win the Deputy Leadership; he failed. Deputy Leadership election August 3389 In the early elections of July 3389, the UJP suffered a loss of four seats, having lost nine at another early election four months earlier. As a result, there was a spill against the Deputy Leader, Nasmah Rubaa Seif. The Caucus did not, however, wish to remove Ilias Ghawth Samaha as Leader as he was the incumbent Premier. Finance Minister Bakr Sharaf Moghadam was elected from a field of three candidates on the second round of his third attempt to gain the the position. Spill motion against Ilias Ghawth Samaha Spill motion against Nasmah Rubaa Seif Deputy Leadership election Category:United Justice Party (al Badara)